onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Privacy policy
Before reading this, please read FANDOM's policy on collecting personal information. Publicity If you only read the website, no more information is collected than is typically collected in server logs by web sites in general. If you contribute to the project, you are publishing every word you post publicly. If you write something, assume that it will be retained forever. This includes articles, user pages and talk pages. This is a public act, and you are identified with that edit as its author. Phishing A administrator will never ask you for your password or (if you are a registered user) IP address. If you receive such a request from a person who pretends to be a administrator, do not respond to it. Bring the issue up on the ' noticeboard. Do not under any circumstances reveal your password to anyone else. Self-identification You are not required to explicitly release any personal information, including, but not limited to, your real name, gender, age, location, country-specific identification code, or anything else besides the screen name of your choice. You are not required to provide any such information at the request of any user or administrator or not. Feel free to ignore any such requests. If you publish any such information on , you acknowledge that you do this completely voluntarily, and that you realize the potential consequences, including misuse by third parties. claims no responsibility for the accuracy of any personal information provided by its users. Personal information belonging to other people Disclosing personal information of another person without their explicit and public consent is forbidden. Violation will result in a block per :Blocking policy and deletion of said personal information. Sub Copyrights is not responsible for any illegal downloading of fansubs, will not accept any links to downloading the fansub. is not responsible for the Youtube link to any One Piece subs or dubs but if the link is illegal it will be taken down fast and the person who post it will face a premenent ban. does not copyright any fansub sites, nor do we own them, and the fansubs operates seprately. Do not ask if we would allow you to barrowthe link for your site, we held no responsiblity of them, any link that allows you to download the sub directly will be deleted fast. and FANDOM is hosted by FANDOM powered by Wikia, a commercial company incorporated in Delaware, United States. As such, the operation of falls under the United States law and under FANDOM policies. Because is about a Japanese series of One Piece written by a Japanese man name Eiichiro Oda, this site can be under the polices of Shueisha and the law of Japan The community has no official affiliation with FANDOM. None of the are part of the FANDOM staff. They do not have direct access to the FANDOM servers or any information not provided via the MediaWiki software interface. The following three sections do not apply to any personal information that you explicitly make public by posting it on . It applies to information published indirectly by the fact you view and edit . Information available to FANDOM The server logs record IP addresses and user agent strings of all users, registered or not. These are not, by themselves, made public; they are only used to aggregate data for the public FANDOM statistics, and for CheckUser requests (see below). For details, refer to the FANDOM terms of use. Information available to the community The term " community" includes all users not affiliated with FANDOM powered by Wikia. This includes anonymous users, , , and . IP addresses of anonymous users are publicly available. An IP address can in many cases be used to identify the user's Internet service provider and/or geographical location. If you do not want your IP address to be public, it is in your best interest to register. IP addresses of registered users are not publicly available to the community. For an exception, see the CheckUser section below. In case of autoblocks, the name of the autoblocked registered user or IP address is not revealed by the MediaWiki software. Autoblocks, therefore, cannot be used to establish two users as sharing the same IP. Administrators can read deleted pages, while regular users cannot. CheckUser Although administrators have no direct access to the database of registered users' IP addresses, they can under certain circumstances submit a CheckUser request to a FANDOM staff member. For details, see . Other users may or may not be made aware of the fact that the CheckUser request was submitted. CheckUser requests are logged in a private FANDOM log and not available to the community. CheckUser is only utilized in case of suspected sock puppetry in violation of policies, such as using a sock puppet to circumvent a block or engaging in vandalism using multiple accounts. As a result of a CheckUser request, the administrator is not given the IP address of the registered user. They only receive information on whether two or more users share the same IP range. The range (not the full IP address) is only disclosed if it is necessary for a rangeblock. Cookies uses browser cookies to store your session data. Thus, if you have logged in previously, the browser may remember this information and log you back in automatically when you return to the site. The cookies do not contain any personally identifiable information, but if you wish to switch them off or delete them, you may do so at any time. Security of information makes no guarantee against unauthorized access to any information you provide. This information may be available to anyone with access to the FANDOM servers. E-mail E-mail You may provide your e-mail address in your Preferences and enable other logged-in users to send email to you through the wiki. Your address will not be revealed to them unless you respond, or possibly if the email bounces. If you do not provide an email address, you will not be able to reset your password if you forget it. However, you may contact the FANDOM staff to enter a new mail address in your preferences. You can remove your email address from your preferences at any time to prevent it from being used. Removal of user accounts Once created, user accounts will not be removed. FANDOM may add the technical possibility to rename a user in the future, but neither nor FANDOM can guarantee that a name will be changed on request. Currently, only FANDOM staff members can rename users on wikis where this experimental functionality is enabled. Deletion of content Removing text from does not permanently delete it. In normal pages, anyone can look at a previous version and see what was there. If a page is "deleted", any administrator can see what was deleted. Revisions containing undesired personal information may be oversighted by a FANDOM staff, making them unrestorable and only visible to staff members. Deletion per author request administrators can and will delete your user page or any of your user subpages, as well as personal information about you that was posted by you or another user, at your request. However, in addition to the aforementioned administrator access to deleted content, no guarantee that the deleted information will stay deleted forever. COPPA provision (users under 13 years old) If a user claims to be under 13 years old, said user is blocked on sight, and all personal information about them is deleted. This is a forced measure to avoid any legal trouble associated with the United States Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. A more detailed explanation can be found at the FAQ. Users under 13 years old are not allowed to post any personal information about themselves. Site Navigation Category:One Piece Wiki Policy